Solo en casa
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Harry vive en Grimmauld Place. Ron, Hermione y Rose viven con él mientras construyen su nueva casa. Es sábado y hay un gran almuerzo en la Madriguera, al cual Harry no tiene ganas de ir. Luego de despedir a sus amigos alguien llama a la puerta, pero siendo sábado ¿Quién podrá ser?


_**Rated:**_ Explicit

**_Género:_** Humor, Romance, PWP

**_Palabras:_** apróx. 7.4k

**_Aclaratorias:_** Post-guerra y EWE. Ron, Hermione y Rose viven en Grimmauld. Rose tiene 7 años y Hugo aún no nace.

**_Advertencias:_** SLASH (relación hombre/hombre). P(orn)W(ith)P(lot). Si no es lo tuyo, por favor no leas ;)

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes y el background pertenecen a Joanne Rowling y asociados. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría e invención. No gano nada por publicarla, y si conocen a alguien que gane algo por publicar cosas como ésta, díganle que me escriba un privado.

* * *

.

**Solo en casa**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

El sol de la mañana iluminaba la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Era casi medio día, el casi medio día de un sábado. Sentado a la mesa, con una humeante y aromática taza de café en una mano y hojeando el ejemplar de "Londres Hoy", se encontraba Harry, vistiendo únicamente un pantalón de algodón y su camiseta de los sábados. Su cabello negro azabache tan o mas desordenado de lo habitual, por haber estado durmiendo hasta tarde.

Una niña pelirroja se paró a su lado, ataviada en un vestido blanco con flores azules. Harry dejó el periódico y volteó a verla, mientras la chiquilla le observaba con una sonrisa interrogante, seguramente preguntándose por qué su tío Harry aún estaba en pijamas.

—Pero que hermosa estás, Rosie —la halagó Harry, haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara un poco y le dedicara una sonrisa aún más ancha

—Gracias, tío Harry. Mamá me dejó escogerlo cuando salimos de compras con la abuela Molly y con Victoire. Victoire dijo que me veía demasiado pecosa, pero la abuela Molly la regañó y me lo regaló ¿te gusta?

— ¿Qué si me gusta? —Preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa cómplice de esas que a la niña le encantaban— ¡Pues claro que me gusta! Y estoy seguro de que a tu tío Charlie le gustará también. Victoire no sabe nada de nada —aseguró bajando la voz, haciéndole un gesto a Rose para que se acercara más a él. Luego habló en un susurró— ¿Has visto lo blanca que es? Yo creo que a ella si le vendrían bien unas pecas.

Rosie comenzó a reír, divertida ante el comentario de Harry, y el hombre sonrió de vuelta. Le encantaba verla reír, sobre todo si él era el causante. Un momento después, alguien entró en la cocina chasqueando la lengua.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen ustedes dos? —Hermione tenía los brazos en jarras y un falso ceño fruncido, que sumado al tamaño de su abultado vientre, y a su túnica color turquesa, le daban a la bruja la apariencia de una gran tetera.

— ¿Nosotros? —Preguntó Harry con gesto inocente, señalándose él mismo y a su sobrina, que soltaba pequeñas risitas— No nos reímos de nada ¿Verdad, Rosie?

—No señor, nada de nada —apoyó la pequeñita, negando con la cabeza de manera exagerada. Sus rizos sacudiéndose al compás del movimiento, despeinándola un poco. Hermione también negó con la cabeza, y sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su prominente barriga y caminando hacia ellos.

—Rosie quería que vieras su vestido nuevo. Ya le he dicho que es muy bonito, pero dice que yo no cuento porque soy su madre —la bruja colocó la mano libre sobre un costado de su boca y susurró hacia Harry, de forma completamente audible para su hija—. Quiere que tío Charlie le diga que está más bonita que Victoire.

— ¡Mamá! —reprochó Rose.

—Oh, vamos Rosie, pero si es la verdad. Ya te dije que a tu tío Charlie le encantará tu vestido.

—Yo también se lo dije —convino Harry—. Y si Charlie no dice nada bonito, me llamas a mí para enviarle un _mocomurciélagos_ —Rose rió estridentemente y Hermione lo miró de manera un poco severa. El mago sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya, ya, Rosie. Es hora de irnos. Tu padre te espera en la chimenea para ir contigo por flú, yo voy detrás de ustedes.

— ¿Y el tío Harry no va? —preguntó la niña, viendo a Harry con un poco de tristeza.

—No, cariño. Hoy estoy un poco cansado —respondió el auror—. Ve y diviértete con tu tío Charlie, que ha venido de Rumania especialmente para ver a sus sobrinos.

—Pero… —Rose se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído, bajo la curiosa mirada de su madre— ¿Y si no le gusta mi vestido?

—Si eso pasa, le dices a la tía Ginny que me mande una lechuza, y saldré corriendo a embrujar a ese tío tuyo tan miope.

Rose soltó una carcajada, y besó a Harry en la mejilla antes de irse con Ron. Hermione, en cambio, se sentó a su lado, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo debido a su avanzada condición.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir y comer con nosotros?

—Muy seguro, Mione. Vayan y diviértanse. Esa misión de la semana pasada me dejó agotado, sólo quiero descansar, y si voy, sería un bulto durmiente todo el almuerzo —Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y se levantó de la mesa.

—Descansa, entonces. Le daré tus saludos a Molly y a Charlie. Quizás pueda traerte algo de comida de regreso, aunque tal vez volvamos tarde, ya sabes cómo es Ron cuando se reúne con sus hermanos.

—Lo sé, son como niños pequeños. Descuida, diviértete y cuida bien de mi nuevo sobrino.

—Nos vemos luego, cariño —dijo la bruja, haciendo ademán de agacharse para darle un beso en la mejilla. Harry se levantó para facilitarle el trabajo y Hermione sonrió ante el gesto. Acto seguido, se alejó con rumbo al vestíbulo.

Harry terminó su taza de café en silenció, disfrutando del aroma y de la paz de la casa. Le encantaba que los chicos vivieran con él mientras su nueva casa terminaba de ser remodelada para acoger al nuevo ocupante. Solía divertirse con Ron jugando al snap explosivo o al ajedrez, mientras Rosie y Hermione los acompañaban. A la niña también se le daba excelente el ajedrez mágico y las partidas entre ella y su padre solían durar horas, tiempo que Harry aprovechaba para meditar, o para hablar con Hermione de cosas del Ministerio.

Grimmauld Place se había convertido en un verdadero hogar feliz, y a Harry le fascinaba. Pero había algunos días, como este, en los que el auror quería simplemente descansar. La última misión de su escuadrón había consistido en desmantelar una enorme red de traficantes de ingredientes mágicos, y, luego de dos semanas de arduo trabajo, y de haber terminado por fin todo el papeleo correspondiente, a Harry se le antojaba bastante agradable la idea de pasar una tarde en compañía del crepitar de la chimenea y del silencio reinante en la casa.

Se levantó de la mesa estirándose a todo lo que daba su cuerpo, sintiendo como cada tendón y coyuntura encajaba en su sitio, escuchando el característico _crac_ de sus articulaciones y huesos luego de una misión de esa magnitud. Hermione decía que quizás le dieran alguna clase de premio por haber liderado el grupo de aurores que se hizo con la victoria de la operación, pero a Harry no podían importarle menos los premios. Con hacer bien su trabajo y saber que había ayudado a limpiar un poco el mundo mágico de criminales y malhechores, el auror se daba por bien servido.

Colocó la taza en el fregadero y decidió que le apetecía pasar el día terminando de leer el ejemplar de _Quidditch: Pasado, Presente y Futuro_ que George le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, y que no había tenido el tiempo de acabar.

Un día tranquilo en su casa, en pijamas y leyendo de su deporte favorito. Eso era lo que a su vida le hacía falta. Y eso sería lo que tendría.

...

—Esto es increíble —se dijo a sí mismo, un par de horas más tarde, de cabeza en el sofá y aburrido como una ostra—. In-creíble.

Resultó que el libro que - Harry había pensado - le entretendría toda la tarde, estaba mucho más avanzado de lo que el auror había anticipado. Y eso, aunado a la gran cantidad de ilustraciones que ocupaban buena parte de la segunda mitad, redujo la sesión de lectura de "toda la tarde" a apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Luego de eso, y determinado a _disfrutar_ de su sábado a solas, Harry intentó entretenerse leyendo reportes de casos antiguos que su superior le había pedido que leyera, y que nunca había tenido ni el tiempo ni la disposición de revisar. Pero después de tres desmantelamientos de bandas de traficantes tal como el que él mismo había liderado, siete allanamientos en casas de ex-mortífagos, y un juicio por lavado de dinero mágico, y de haber decidido que leer reportes viejos era la manera más aburrida de enterarse de algún caso, Harry estuvo listo para aceptar que tal vez una tarde solitaria, sin nadie con quién hablar ni nada que hacer más que mirar de cabeza hacia la nada, no era realmente lo que el auror necesitaba.

Estaba considerando seriamente cambiarse de ropa y aparecerse después de todo en la Madriguera, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

El auror frunció el ceño, pues casi nadie le visitaba sin antes llamar por flu, y mucho menos los fines de semana. De ser algo urgente del Cuartel de Aurores, alguien habría enviado un patronus o al menos una lechuza, y de no ser urgente, habrían esperado hasta el lunes por la mañana.

Volvieron a llamar, y Harry se miró desde arriba. Seguía en pijamas - las menos raídas, muchas gracias - y tenía su bata de dormir. No eran sus mejores galas, pero siendo la hora que era, y considerando la situación y el día de la semana, el auror decidió que quién quiera que fuese tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de haberle visitado en su casa durante su día libre.

Acomodó mejor la bata sobre sus hombros, estiró su camiseta y se aseguró de que el pantalón de su pijama no estuviera demasiado bajo en sus caderas, respiró profundo y bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta. De pie frente a él, con varias carpetas entre los brazos y vestido como para un baile de navidad, estaba Draco Malfoy. Y Harry no podría haber estado más extrañado ni aunque hubiese sido el mismísimo Ministro de Magia.

— ¿Malfoy? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al auror, repentinamente arrepintiéndose de no haberse cambiado de ropa. Había algo en esa mirada color acero que siempre le hacía sentirse un tanto indefenso, incluso cuando no se encontraba en sus pijamas.

—Potter —saludó el otro hombre, impasible. Como si ver a Harry así de impresentable fuera cosa de todos los días— ¿Está Hermione en casa?

Draco y Hermione trabajaban juntos desde hacía un par de años, en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Malfoy en la oficina de regulación de sustancias y Hermione en la de aprobación y control de leyes. De vez en cuando coincidían en alguna asignación, pero hasta donde Harry sabía jamás se habían peleado como en la escuela. Y es que Draco ya no era el mismo niño malcriado que fuera en el pasado, y eso Harry lo sabía de primera mano.

Muchos años atrás, durante el verano de descanso entre Hogwarts y la Academia, Harry coincidió con Draco en un pub mágico a las afueras de Londres. Congeniaron de inmediato, para sorpresa de Harry y posiblemente de Draco también, pues el ex-slytherin resultó ser bastante agradable cuando no estaba rodeado de su séquito de serpientes, y ambos chicos compartían tantas cosas en común que el futuro auror llegó a preguntarse cómo es que jamás se había dado cuenta.

Conversaron de todo, e incluso más, pues esa noche terminaron enrollándose tórridamente en un callejón a un par de cuadras del pub. Después de eso, se vieron otro puñado de veces, siempre clandestino, siempre devorándose mutuamente en lugares semi-públicos, o al menos casi siempre. Su última cita tuvo lugar en Grimmauld Place, y fue la despedida de algo que ninguno de los dos supo cómo empezó en primer lugar. A la mañana siguiente, Harry partió con rumbo a la Academia, y ya no volvió a saber de Draco hasta más de un lustro después, cuando Malfoy comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio como asistente del director de la oficina de patentes, extensión de pociones.

Harry se sorprendió la primera vez que lo vio caminando por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, recordando de inmediato las circunstancias de su último encuentro. Sin embargo, si verle a él causó algún impacto en Malfoy, este lo disimuló bastante bien. Saludó a Harry de manera tan diplomática que el auror llegó a dudar de su propia memoria, y para cuando se dio cuenta de que no había devuelto el saludo, el otro hombre ya había desaparecido pasillo abajo.

A partir de allí, Harry decidió que si para Malfoy lo de ellos había sido tan insignificante, para él también lo había sido, y desde entonces ambos llevaban una relación bastante superficial y distante, saludándose cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba e ignorándose la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y ahora Malfoy estaba en su puerta, vestido como para una fiesta, y Harry estaba aburrido como un gusarajo, en pijamas, y solo en casa. Tal vez rechazar la invitación de los Weasley no fue la mejor idea después de todo. _O tal vez sí._

—Está en la Madriguera —dijo Harry al fin, intentando apartar su atención de la batalla que se estaba librando dentro de su cabeza, la batalla entre el aburrimiento y su propia prudencia. El aburrimiento iba ganando—. Charlie vino de Rumania. Y ya sabes cómo son cuando se reúnen todos.

—Uhmm —profirió Draco con un asentimiento, como si en verdad supiera cómo eran los Weasley cuando se reunían. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan cercana era la relación entre Hermione y el hombre frente a él—. Entonces creo que le daré esto el lunes.

—Yo puedo dárselo —sugirió Harry, casi de inmediato. Sólo eran un montón de papeles, no una caja llena de escregutos.

—No lo dudo —convino Draco, inexpresivo—. Pero hay cosas que discutir, y prefiero hacerlo en persona. Lamento haberte molestado —dijo mientras comenzaba a girarse—. Que tengas un buen-

— ¡No! ¡Espera! —interrumpió el auror, en un tono mucho menos casual del que le hubiera gustado. Draco paró en seco— Yo… Esto… Puedes esperarla aquí, si quieres —dijo sin pensar, sin creerse lo que estaba haciendo. El otro hombre le miraba ahora con una ceja levantada—. Digo, si es tan urgente… E igual es sábado y… Es decir-

— ¿Tienes buen whisky de fuego? —Preguntó Malfoy de repente, haciendo que Harry detuviera su patético balbuceo— Y no hablo del que sacas para las visitas. Hablo del que guardas en el baúl cerca de la chimenea.

Harry tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que Draco acababa de decir, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Ese es sólo para ocasiones especiales —dijo en tono casual, abriendo más la puerta y apartándose ligeramente. Draco captó la indirecta de inmediato, y se abrió paso hacia el interior de la casa.

—Entonces habrá que hacer algo especial —declaró una vez adentro, al tiempo que Harry cerraba la puerta del número doce.

...

—Eres un grandísimo imbécil, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó Harry, entornando los ojos y señalando al otro hombre con la misma mano con la que sostenía su vaso de whisky a medio beber.

—Lo sé —aceptó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros y apurando el licor en el suyo—. Pero tú me la pusiste fácil.

Estaban sentados en el sillón frente a la chimenea, en extremos opuestos y con el torso girado para poder mirarse. La poca iluminación del lugar provenía del fuego y de las ventanas, pues las horas habían pasado sin mayor ceremonia, y ninguno de los dos se había molestado en encender más luces.

Iban por la segunda botella de whisky, pero apenas hizo falta un cuarto de la primera para tener a los antiguos rivales conversando de lo más animados. Tan naturales como si jamás hubieran pasado años sin hablarse.

Comenzaron charlando de cosas triviales, como la patente de pociones curativas en la que Draco y Hermione estaban trabajando juntos, la relación entre eso y las recientes detenciones realizadas por el auror, y otras cosas del trabajo. Cerca del final de la primera botella, pasaron a temas menos neutrales, como anécdotas del colegio y lo estúpida que parecía la rivalidad entre las casas luego de la guerra. Media botella más y ambos comenzaron a clasificar a sus ex-compañeros de escuela en grupos de "no ha salido" y "ya salió", Draco despojándose de la chaqueta de su traje y subiendo las mangas de su camisa, y Harry dejando a un lado su bata de dormir. Y un par de vasos más tarde, Harry por fin se había armado de valor para interrogar al otro mago con respecto a su aparente pérdida de memoria durante todos esos años de trabajar en la misma planta del Ministerio.

— ¿Fácil? —Preguntó indignado, en un tono un poco alto, propio de haberse bebido casi una botella de su mejor licor él solo — ¿Cómo que fácil? ¡Yo no te puse nada fácil, Malfoy! —Exclamó, apurando lo último de su whisky— Fuiste tú quién comenzó con sus "Buen día, Potter" y "Hasta luego, Potter" y "Apenas te conozco, Potter" —reclamó, imitando el educado modo de hablar de Draco— ¡Godric! Si hasta llegué a pensar que todo me lo había imaginado. Que todo había sido una alucinación inducida por la cantidad de _polvos goofer_ que inhalé una vez en clase de _Ocultamiento_.

—Me la pusiste realmente fácil, Potter, porque jamás te dignaste a decirme nada —fue la respuesta del otro— O es que acaso esperabas que luego de tantos años llegara a saludarte diciendo algo como "Hola, Potter ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Recuerdas la vez en la que follamos en el cubículo de ese bar semi-mágico? Sí, el del barman que nos confundió con actores de cine."

Y Harry tuvo que reír ante eso, pues era cierto. Lo que hubo - o no hubo - entre ellos dos cuando eran unos recién graduados no era algo que se pudiera conversar en cualquier pasillo aleatorio del Ministerio de Magia.

Draco se giró un poco hacia atrás, hacia la mesa donde estaba el whisky restante, se sirvió apenas un trago, y lo bebió de un tirón. Luego colocó el vaso al lado de la botella. Harry estiró el brazo hacia él, mostrándole su vaso vacío, y Draco lo miró como quien mira una babosa.

—No voy a servirte más, Potter. Ya estás demasiado "achispado" para tu propio beneficio.

— ¡Yo no estoy achispado! —refutó el auror, sin apartar el brazo— Además, es mi día libre.

—El que estás pasando en la casa que compartes con una niñita de siete años. Si quieres seguir, sírvete tú. Pero yo no seré tu cómplice. Mucho menos cuando la madre de dicha niñita tiene un historial de quiebra-narices muy cercano a mi persona.

—Vamos, Malfoy. No seas aguafiestas. Sólo un trago más. Es mi mejor whisky —Draco le miró con su característica ceja levantada, y Harry supo que no cedería.

El auror resopló, resignado, y se apoyó en el sofá para levantarse y servirse él. En realidad ya no quería más licor, pues aunque no se sentía especialmente ebrio, sabía que Malfoy tenía un buen punto. Sin embargo, más eran las ganas de llevarle la contraria al hombre frente a él que el verdadero deseo de tomarse todo el whisky.

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, por llevar más de cuatro horas sin moverse de su sitio más allá de un par de veces para ir al baño. Encontró su centro de gravedad y caminó el puñado de pasos que lo separaban de la botella. Sin embargo, el auror no contaba con que Draco le golpeara la pierna en el último segundo, y le halara hacia su regazo en un claro intento por impedirle beber más de la cuenta.

Harry aterrizo de espaldas contra el sillón, con el rostro cerca del de Draco, el trasero sobre un cojín y las piernas sobre el regazo del otro. Malfoy sujetó su cabeza antes de que diera contra el espaldar, y atrapó el vaso de vidrio en el aire, apartándolo hacia la mesa y sin quitar los ojos de Harry. Y Harry se sintió indefenso de nuevo, y de nuevo nada tenía que ver con estar todavía en sus pijamas.

—Reflejos de buscador —explicó Draco, luego de dejar el vaso de Harry fuera de la línea de fuego.

—Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren —dijo Harry a su vez, sin saber qué más hacer, y demasiado aturdido aún como para pensar en una buena respuesta.

—Siempre me gustaste, ¿sabes? Desde Hogwarts —comentó Malfoy luego de unos segundos más de observarle, mientras apartaba un mechón rebelde de los ojos del auror—. Y esa noche en el pub… Digamos que todos esos entrenamientos de quidditch no fueron en vano —Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

—Es bueno saber que mi esfuerzo fue apreciado —indicó divertido.

—Lo fue —convino Draco—. Aunque debo admitir que el uniforme de auror me gusta más. El de buscador no te hacía justicia.

— ¡Sabía que no me imaginaba las miradas furtivas en los pasillos! —Exclamó Harry, con un dejo de orgullo.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Si te pavoneas por todo el segundo piso embutido en ese ajustado traje negro y plateado.

— ¿Tienes un fetiche con mi uniforme, Malfoy?

—Me gustas en uniforme, sí —aceptó Draco, acercando más su rostro al de Harry, tan cerca que el auror podía sentir con claridad el vaho proveniente de su aliento—. Pero honestamente me gustas más sin él.

—Eso puede arreglarse —dijo Harry al final, mirando los ojos de acero por un par de segundos antes de acabar con la distancia que los separaba, y fundirse en un beso largamente esperado.

Draco le correspondió el beso de manera entusiasta, tomando ventaja de la posición de ambos para acercar a Harry más hacia su cuerpo. Harry se dejó hacer, demasiado ocupado en memorizar de nuevo el sabor dulzón de los labios de Draco entre los suyos, que despertaba en él recuerdos que creía perdidos: imágenes sueltas de callejones oscuros, cubículos estrechos y el mismo sofá donde estaban sentados ahora.

Las manos de Harry comenzaron a vagar por todos los lugares a los que tenían acceso, tentando los botones de la camisa de Draco, en un intento por desabrocharlos, o arrancarlos, lo que sucediera primero. Draco, a su vez, logró que Harry y él se acomodaran mejor en el sillón, quedando ambos acostados a todo lo que daba, la cabeza de Harry sobre el reposabrazos, y Draco sobre Harry, besándole con insistencia.

Uno par de minutos más, y Draco desistió en su tarea de seguir degustando los labios del auror, dedicándose a besar su camino desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello. Bajó un poco más, deformando el cuello de la camiseta para alcanzar las clavículas, y comenzó a mordisquear la sensible piel por encima del hueso, provocando que a Harry se le escapara un gemido bastante audible. Draco sonrió, y volvió a hacer lo mismo, haciendo que el mago arqueara la espalda en busca de más contacto.

—Tal parece que sigues siendo sensible en los mismos lugares, Potter.

—Oh, ¡ya cállate!

Harry estaba demasiado alucinado con lo que estaba pasando como para mantener los ojos abiertos, pero al cabo de un segundo sintió como Draco atacaba el otro lado de su cuello, haciéndole estremecer con escalofríos que iban a dar directamente a su columna, enviando descargas eléctricas en dirección a su ya muy dispuesta entrepierna. Aprovechó la posición para atrapar una de las piernas de Draco entre las suyas, y comenzó a frotarse contra él, intentando aliviar en algo la creciente presión dentro de sus pantalones de algodón.

Draco entendió rápidamente la indirecta, pues unos segundos más tarde volvió a subir por el cuello de Harry, reclamando sus labios como si de una propiedad se tratase, al tiempo que una de sus manos acariciaba su camino desde el bien formado pecho del auror, pasando por el trabajado estómago y el firme bajo vientre, hasta llegar justo al borde del pantalón de pijama.

Malfoy dejó de besarle, y se separó para verle a los ojos. Una mata de cabello rubio platino ligeramente desaliñado enmarcando sus afilados rasgos, sus ojos de plata líquida penetrando sin piedad el verde esmeralda de Harry. Los labios entreabiertos de ambos apenas rozándose, enrojecidos e hinchados por causa de las previas atenciones.

Una sonrisa juguetona bailó en el rostro de Draco, cuya mirada no se apartó ni por un instante de la del hombre debajo de él. La experta mano del ex-slytherin recorrió al fin el camino que la separaba de su objetivo, y Harry sintió como todo el aire de sus pulmones le abandonaba.

— ¡A-ah! —alcanzó a proferir, sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecerse. La mano sobre su erección comenzando a masajearle con un ritmo maravillosamente lento, justo lo que necesitaba, y aun así demasiado poco— Draco, por favor… —lloriqueó sin poder evitarlo. No que lo hubiera evitado de haber podido, de todas maneras.

Draco simplemente sonrió, y volvió a atacar su boca, coordinando de alguna manera desconocida las atenciones al miembro de Harry con las atenciones brindadas a sus labios. Cada subida y bajada cronometrada en labios y mano. Cada parte de Draco imponiendo el mismo ritmo en Harry, cada movimiento empujando al auror más y más hacia al punto de no regreso.

—Ah… —gimió Harry, al sentir una fría mano colarse por dentro del cuello de su camiseta. Las campanadas del reloj encima de la chimenea resonaron en el denso ambiente del salón, y la poca cordura restante en Harry le hizo recordar que aún seguían en un área común de la casa— Draco… te-nemos que subir…

—No, no tenemos —respondió el aludido, combinando un tirón excepcionalmente rudo a la erección en su mano con un mordisco para nada gentil en el expuesto cuello del auror, haciéndole proferir juramentos inentendibles.

— ¡Maldición, Draco! Es en serio… —gruñó Harry como pudo, al tiempo que se removía debajo del otro, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no ceder completamente ante su insistencia.

—Esto también… es en serio… —dijo Draco entre besos y mordidas. Y Harry casi pierde el conocimiento debido a uno de sus sensuales movimientos de muñeca.

El auror estaba perdiendo la discusión - y la cordura - con cada segundo que pasaba, pero las circunstancias en las que estaba viviendo desde hacía un par de meses empujaban hacia el exterior lo poco que quedaba de su sentido común. Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo tomó a Draco por los hombros y le obligó a separarse de él, viéndole directamente a los ojos. El rubio le dedicó una mirada desconcertada, y un tanto herida.

—Draco. Tenemos que parar —dijo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

— ¿No quieres esto? —preguntó Malfoy, luciendo tan vulnerable como aquella última vez, quince años atrás. El estómago del auror encogiéndose de manera punzante.

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero! —afirmó, casi deseando no haber dicho nada, o haberse explicado de manera diferente. Claro que quería, y tenía una erección colosal para demostrarlo— Pero no vivo solo. Y se está haciendo tarde. Y traumatizar a mi sobrina es algo que no entra en mis planes.

El gesto de Draco cambió por completo, de aprensión a entendimiento, asintió una vez, y se quitó de encima de Harry. Ambos se levantaron del sillón, y Harry fue a guardar el resto de la evidencia en el baúl al lado de la chimenea, cogiendo entre los brazos la chaqueta de Draco y su bata de dormir.

—Entonces, ¿tú habitación? —Preguntó Draco, en cuanto Harry regresó a su lado. Harry sonrió con picardía.

— ¡El primero en llegar es un trol de montaña! —exclamó, y salió corriendo con rumbo a las escaleras, con Draco pegado a sus talones y halándole de la ropa para que no le ganara.

De manera milagrosa llegaron a la segunda planta sin caerse ni romperse nada, pero ninguno de los dos supo quién ganó la carrera, pues tan pronto la puerta del cuarto estuvo cerrada detrás de ellos, la ropa, pertenencias y demás cosas que estorbaban fueron dejadas de cualquier manera sobre la alfombra, mientras sus dueños se comían a besos en su camino hacia la enorme cama adoselada.

El primero en caer sobre la cama fue Draco, seguido inmediatamente por Harry, quién aterrizó sobre él al tiempo que continuaba con su tarea de marcar con los dientes cada centímetro disponible de pálida piel. Draco gimoteó sin decoro, enredando sus manos en la mata de cabello azabache, para luego bajar lentamente por el cuello y la espalda, y terminar dando un firme apretón al trasero del auror.

Harry dejó escapar un gruñido grave, y atacó de nuevo los sonrosados labios del hombre debajo de él, acoplándose con el cuerpo Draco, haciendo que las erecciones de ambos se rozaran la una a la otra con cada movimiento. Marcaron un ritmo algo caótico durante un par de minutos hasta que ambos, al mismo tiempo, bufaron en frustración. Harry besó a Draco una vez más - la delicadeza olvidada en algún rincón, seguramente cerca de sus ropas - y luego se separó de él apenas lo suficiente para alcanzar la mesita de noche y sacar un par de cosas del cajón de en medio. Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Protección muggle, Potter? ¿En serio?

Harry se encogió de hombros, y abrió con los dientes el paquetito plateado, extrayendo un preservativo de color oscuro. Draco arqueó aún más la ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—Es práctico, y las varitas quedaron en el piso —fue su sencilla respuesta.

Harry le dio un pequeño beso a Draco, y sin decir otra cosa tomó el condón entre los dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos, sacó un poco la lengua, y lo introdujo en su boca, cerrándola después. Sonrió hacia el rubio una vez más y bajó por el cuerpo de este hasta quedar frente a su miembro, que se alzaba con interés. El auror posicionó su cabeza sobre la punta de la erección del otro hombre, sostuvo la base firmemente con una de sus manos, y sin mayor ceremonia se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando el preservativo con su boca, tomando a Draco casi entero y sin el mínimo parpadeo o sonido de incomodidad.

Malfoy apretó las sábanas tan fuerte que sus nudillos palidecieron, dejando escapar un lloriqueo para nada digno, y Harry se sintió orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Aprovechó la conmoción para tomar el envase de lubricante a base de agua que también había sacado del cajón, aplicó una generosa cantidad sobre el preservativo que él mismo acababa de colocar, y lo esparció dando un par de sacudidas lentas y apretadas que hicieron a Draco ronronear.

—Perfecto.

Satisfecho con su labor, Harry escaló por el cuerpo del otro hasta quedar sentado sobre su regazo. Draco abrió los ojos y le miró con anticipación, y Harry no pudo evitar besarle de nuevo, esta vez de forma pausada, saboreando cada instante. El auror bajó su mano, aún con un poco de lubricante, por todo el abdomen y el bajo vientre de Malfoy, deteniéndose para masajear su propio miembro por unos momentos antes de seguir bajando y alcanzar de nuevo la erección que había dejado desatendida minutos antes. Draco carraspeó.

—Harry… ¿Quieres que-? ¿Necesitas? —masculló.

—No… no hace falta —negó Harry, ruborizándose un poco. Lo cual no tenía sentido, considerando lo que acababa de hacer—. Yo… No hace falta.

— ¿No hace falta? —Insistió Draco, entre curioso y divertido— Potter, no me digas que…

—Estaba aburrido, ¿sí? Así que no digas nada, si sabes lo que te conviene —Draco sonrió con picardía, pero no habló de nuevo.

Harry tomó con firmeza el miembro de Draco, asiéndolo por la base, se alineó con el cuerpo del otro, y sin mediar palabra se hundió en él, sin apresurarse pero sin detenerse.

Draco abrió la boca en un grito ahogado, observando a Harry como quién observa el más delicioso de los postres. Harry le devolvió una mirada cargada de lujuria, acomodó mejor las caderas, subió de nuevo, y se hundió de un tirón, extrayendo juramentos entrecortados tanto del rubio debajo de él como de su propia garganta. Se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a Draco, y este le correspondió con vehemencia. Después volvió a separarse.

Hizo lo mismo un par de veces más, y luego comenzó a imponer un ritmo constante, cadencioso, delicioso, que le hacía gemir de manera descarada, y que arrancaba palabras inentendibles de los labios del sexy ex-slytherin. Al cabo de unos minutos de cabalgarle sin decoro, Harry sintió como Draco apoyaba mejor los pies sobre el colchón, y le vio tomarle de las caderas. Harry le miró y sonrió, retándole, y Draco correspondió al reto con una estocada tan profunda y certera que Harry creyó que se le había salido el corazón por la boca al gritar tan alto. Draco hizo lo mismo una y otra vez con la misma intensidad, y al cabo de un minuto o dos, Harry había perdido la capacidad de hablar en un idioma conocido.

Hasta que de la nada se escuchó un estrépito, y ambos se miraron con expresiones gemelas de horror, dejando de moverse por completo.

— ¡Maldito paragüero!

— ¡Ron!

—Papi dijo la palabra prohibida…

Y se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al ser cerrada de un golpe.

Harry no se podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, no a él, y ciertamente _no a ellos_. Agudizó el oído, y el corazón se le cayó al estómago cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos en las escaleras. Miró a Draco, y luego la puerta, a la cual ninguno de los dos se había molestado en pasarle el seguro. Y luego volteó a ver el montón de ropa entre el cual había quedado su varita.

—Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición! —dijo por lo bajo, extendiendo su mano hacia el bulto de ropa y pensando con todas sus fuerzas en la palabra _accio_.

En el mismo instante en el que los pasos de Ron - pesados e inconfundibles - alcanzaron el rellano del segundo piso, la varita de Harry voló desde algún lugar en el suelo hasta su mano. El auror bendijo su suerte, movió la muñeca, y ejecutó un _colloportus_ justo antes de que el pomo girara sin abrirse. Ambos hombres soltaron el aire que habían estado reteniendo, y Harry sintió su cerebro funcionar de nuevo.

—La puerta está cerrada... ¿Harry te dijo que saldría? —Preguntó Ron, mientras el sonido de su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más débil. Seguramente estaba bajando las escaleras.

—No dijo nada —negó Hermione, desde el piso de abajo—. Tal vez lo llamaron del Cuartel.

—Puede ser —convino Ron— ¿Qué lees, amor?

—Son unos papeles del trabajo. Se suponía que Draco los llevaría el lunes a mi oficina. Quizás se pasó por aquí e invitó a Harry a tomar un trago.

Los dos hombres volvieron a verse, mientras una carcajada de Ron resonó en el pasillo de abajo.

— ¿Malfoy y Harry yendo por un trago? Mione, creo que te sentó mal el postre.

—No lo sé, Ron. Yo creo que esos dos tienen muchas cosas en común. Podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos-

— ¡Sí claro! Y ahora me dirás que terminarían enrollándose, ¿no? Vamos, Hermione, esos dos no podrían estar juntos en la misma habitación por más de cinco minutos sin asesinarse mutuamente.

Draco se removió debajo de Harry, acertando una estocada que le hizo gemir. Harry le miró con reproche, mientras el otro sonreía divertido. Seguramente toda la situación le parecía por demás hilarante.

—Tal vez tengas razón... —afirmó la voz de Hermione.

— ¡Mami, mami! ¿Podemos jugar al ajedrez mágico?

— ¿No es muy tarde para jugar al ajedrez? Pensé que querrías irte a la cama, con todo lo que has jugado hoy.

— ¡Yo no tengo sueño! —Aseguró Rosie, con voz estridente, y Harry imaginó con claridad la cara de indignación que seguramente estaba poniendo— Y mañana no es día de escuela. Por favor, mami. _Por favoooooor_.

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó la mujer, con una sonrisa en su voz—. Pero esta vez, papi jugará contigo.

— ¡Wiiii! —se escuchó chillar a Rosie, mientras los pasos de los Weasley se dirigían al salón.

Draco volvió a removerse, y Harry volteó para encararle.

— ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Temes que te _mate_ ahora que estamos solos?

—No seas idiota, Malfoy. Estoy pensando cómo sacarte de aquí sin que te vean. Cuando Rosie y Ron comienzan a jugar al ajedrez se acuestan muy tarde y-

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Draco, mirándole con lujuria. Lo tomó de las caderas y se empujó fuertemente dentro de él, haciendo que tuviera que morderse la lengua para no gritar.

— ¡Gah! No-no hagas eso... Harás que nos descubran.

— ¿Yo? Pero si no he hecho nada —respondió Malfoy, volviendo a empujarse en su interior. Esta vez, Harry tuvo que morderse el labio inferior tan fuerte que pensó que se haría daño.

—M-malfoy... Por favor. Sabes que no puedo-

—Sí, sí. No seas llorica —y acto seguido, Draco dejó de moverse. Tomó la varita de Harry - la suya estaba aún en el suelo -, y aplicó varios hechizos silenciadores en todas direcciones. Luego la apartó hacia la mesita—. Con eso ha de ser suficiente. Ya puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, que tus amados Weasley no podrán escucharte ni aunque lo intentaran.

Harry le miró mosqueado, preguntándose cómo es que había terminado enrollándose con ese rubio tan pretencioso y arrogante, no una, sino dos veces en su vida. Su entrepierna le dio la respuesta, tensándose cuando Draco se removió debajo de él para acomodarse

— ¿Y quién dice que voy a gritar? —Preguntó, aun resistiéndose a moverse a pesar de que Draco ya le había tomado de las caderas otra vez.

—Yo lo digo —insistió el otro, comenzando a moverse con lentitud.

— ¿Acaso ahora eres psíquico, Malfoy? ¿Puedes ver el futuro?

—No —respondió Draco simplemente, mirándole por entre sus pestañas. Una sonrisa ladina comenzando a formarse en sus labios—. Pero puedo hacer esto.

Y, sin avisar, Draco tomó a Harry por las caderas, se apalancó de manera completamente impresionante para alguien de su contextura, y en un fluido movimiento hizo que la espalda de Harry se apoyara en el colchón, intercambiando los papeles. Draco tomó una de las piernas de Harry y la subió hacia si mismo hasta apoyarla en su hombro, flexionó la otra pierna del moreno hasta hacer que la rodilla tocara sus bien formados pectorales, y Harry tuvo que sostenerse de su propia pierna y del borde de la cama para no perder el equilibrio.

Draco le sonrió una vez más, y se removió con precisión casi milimétrica, tanteando el rango de movimiento, haciendo que Harry arqueara la espalda al sentir como se hundía dentro de él. Malfoy se empujó profundamente en Harry, y fue sólo cuando el miembro del rubio alcanzó _ese_ punto, que Harry entendió que los hechizos silenciadores no habían estado mal empleados.

— ¡Aah-GAH! —Gritó, sin poder contenerse, cerrando los ojos. Y aún con los ojos cerrados supo que Draco estaba sonriendo.

—Y ni siquiera he empezado —aseguró Malfoy, asiéndole con más fuerza y comenzando a empujarse en él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Harry no podía hablar, no podía pensar, y apenas era consciente de poder respirar. Veía estrellas blancas por todos lados, y Draco en medio de ellas, hundiéndose en él una y otra y otra vez, como si quisiera fundirse con el auror permanentemente. Un rato después - o bien podía haber pasado un milenio - Harry sintió una suave mano hacerse con su erección, devolviéndole la capacidad de proferir sonidos.

Gimió a todo lo que le dieron las cuerdas vocales, arqueando la espalda y escondiendo el rostro ligeramente en el brazo con el que se aferraba al colchón. Lloriqueó y gimoteó cada vez más fuerte, tanto que una parte de su cerebro se preguntaba si acaso los Weasley estarían escuchándole. O tal vez la cuadra entera sabía a estas alturas que en el número doce alguien estaba follando.

Un momento más de eso, y Harry estuvo seguro de que no había marcha atrás. Había alcanzado el punto de no retorno, y nada que hiciera podría hacerle volver de allí. No que quisiera hacer nada, de todas maneras.

Sintió a Draco tensarse sobre él, y pudo percibir como los movimientos sobre su erección se volvían cada vez más erráticos. El rubio estaba cerca también, Harry recordaba lo suficiente de sus antiguos encuentros como para saberlo. Giró el rostro de nuevo para mirarle, determinado a verle correrse, a verle desecho y vulnerable por su causa. Como aquella última vez. Y porque quizás esta sería la última en verdad.

Draco le miraba también, esos ojos de acero enmarcados en incontables hebras rubias fuera de su acostumbrada perfección. Pero si alguien le preguntara a Harry cómo prefería ver al Malfoy frente a él, el auror siempre respondería que le encantaba verle desaliñado.

Un par de estocadas más y Harry alcanzó el límite, arqueó la espalda tanto como le permitieron sus músculos, y liberó la mano que aguantaba su rodilla para irla a posar sobre la mano de Draco en su erección. Apretó y sujetó su miembro sobre la mano del otro, siguiendo el ritmo de Draco una, dos, tres veces, hasta que por fin sintió el tirón conocido en la base de sus testículos, derramándose sobre su estómago mientras cerraba los ojos.

Casi de inmediato, Harry notó que Draco embestía hacia él de manera frenética, y abrió los ojos en el momento preciso en el que el mago se inclinaba hacia adelante para apoyarse en algo más que sólo su equilibro. El auror fue capaz sentir - con bastante claridad a pesar de la barrera de látex - como el miembro del otro se descargaba dentro de él, y fue tan sensual que de no haber estado tan desgastado, se habría podido correr de nuevo.

El orgasmo hizo que Draco colapsara sobre él, y Harry le acarició el cabello y la espalda hasta bastantes minutos después de haber acabado. Cuando por fin reaccionó, Draco subió el rostro hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios, y Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

—Te dije que gritarías —dijo, aun sin aliento.

—Presumido —fue la respuesta del moreno. Draco sonrió más ampliamente, y se separó de Harry, saliendo por fin de su interior.

A Harry no le apetecía demasiado tener que moverse, así que se quedó recostado e inmóvil mientras Draco descartaba el preservativo usado, buscaba su propia varita, y les limpiaba a ambos con un _fregotego_. Malfoy le lanzó una almohada a la cara - que el ex-buscador atrapó sin problemas -, tomó una para él, y se recostó a su lado. Ambos quedaron en silencio.

—Uhm… Podrías usar mi capa de invisibilidad, tal vez —sugirió Harry, luego de no hablar por varios minutos—. Para salir de aquí sin que te vean, digo —explicó. No le agradaba mucho la idea, pero en algún momento tendría que afrontar la realidad, y mejor temprano que tarde—. Y me la devuelves uno de estos días en el trabajo, o la envías por lechuza.

—No estoy seguro de que esa sea buena idea —contradijo Draco, sin moverse de su sitio.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué planeas entonces? —inquirió Harry, colocando la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

—Quedarme —respondió Draco simplemente.

— ¿Quedarte? —Repitió Harry, apoyándose en uno de sus codos para encararle.

—Sí —afirmó el otro hombre, girando el rostro para mirarle— ¡No me veas con esa cara, cuatro ojos! No me arriesgaré a que me descubran saliendo a hurtadillas de tu recámara. Esperaremos a que se duerman y me ayudas a salir.

— ¡Pero están jugando al ajedrez mágico! —argumentó Harry, sin entender a Draco del todo, pero comenzando a sentirse tontamente esperanzado— Cuando eso ocurre se duermen pasada la media noche, ¡y apenas son las ocho!

Draco sonrió ante esto, y Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle los huesos. Era una sonrisa pícara, astuta, tal como la que le diera al moreno al entrar en Grimmauld Place esa tarde. Un segundo después, Draco se abalanzó sobre él y lo acorraló contra la cama, sujetando sus brazos sobre su cabeza antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo respirar siquiera. La perspectiva de la velada acababa de cambiar radicalmente, y el auror estaba cada vez más agradecido de no haber aceptado esa invitación a almorzar.

—Entonces supongo que tendremos que encontrar una forma de mantenernos ocupados hasta la media noche, ¿no crees, Potter? —Dijo en un susurró ronco, comenzando a mordisquear el cuello del auror.

— ¿Hasta la media noche? —Preguntó Harry, removiéndose bajo las atenciones del otro y sintiendo su entrepierna interesarse de nuevo.

—Hasta la media noche —confirmó Draco, bajando por su pecho.

.

* * *

**_Meta notas_** (más o menos)**_:_**

*Polvos Goofer: Polvos para repeler demonios y animales demoníacos invisibles (hellhounds, más que todo). El nombre lo saqué de _Supernatural_, pero recientemente aprendí que en el Ministerio de Magia hay una oficina llamada "Grupo de Trabajo con Demonios" (gracias, Harry Potter Wiki) así que ¡hey! Podría ser c:

*El preservativo muggle que Harry usa con Draco es de color oscuro porque tiene sabor a chocolate. Harry tiene 33 años y sabe lo que hace, ¡caray! (Por si estaban pensando que era alguna clase de fetiche de Harry o algo así, nop, no lo es)

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** Para Haru, que nunca pierde las esperanzas de que algún día los detectives británicos me suelten de entre sus garras. Para Adhara, porque es la cuarta cabeza del monstruo, y de paso es una de las madrinas. Para mis lectores asiduos, que esperan lo mismo que Haru, y siempre son lindos conmigo. Para Lena, que es mi roca, y mi combustible cuando mi motor se queda sin gasolina (you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, babe!). Y para todo el fandom, porque me encanta estar aquí, aquí sigo y aquí seguiré. Promise!

_Maye._


End file.
